The Legend of Zelda: Len and The Three Trials
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: After Len and Rin get into a fight over Len's 3DS game and Len ends up being knocked unconscious, he finds himself on a sudden quest to save a princess and land from ruin. Can Len become the hero without using game controls?
1. Chapter 1: Len becomes Link

Don't ask me how I came up with this idea because to be honest I don't know; although I believe it had something to do with me listening to the Vocaloid versions of the background music from Ocarina of Time. I was listening to Len & Rin dueting in the Lost Woods when this idea came to me so... yeah. lol. This is my first time writing a fanfiction and for a first attempt I think it's ok. You can happily leave reviews on this story about the good things in it and the things I could improve on. I'm always trying to find ways to improve. So that's enough from me now! Please enjoy the story! :-)

* * *

Chapter 1: Len becomes Link

"Len, Meiko said it's time to turn your 3DS off and go to bed!" Rin called from upstairs.

Ugh… There goes Rin again telling me what Meiko wants me to do. I'm not quitting just yet though! I'm so close to defeating Ganondorf's transformation, Ganon! No way am I backing down now!

"Tell Meiko I'm nearly finished! I just need to defeat the last boss!" I shouted back to her.

I was sitting in the living room curled up in one of the armchairs. I had been there nearly all day glued to this game. I got the 3DS for Christmas along with the 3DS game, Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time. I am a huge fan of the Zelda games. I yawned loudly and glanced at the time. Ha! It's only half past ten! I haven't been on it _that _long! Well I don't think I have anyway. Seriously Ganon is such an annoying boss! I've had to make Link do quite a lot of forward rolls and backflips to dodge his attacks. Luckily I've finally managed to get hold of the master sword again so I'll be able to defeat him once and for all! Well I hope so anyway… I kept on making Link dodge and attack Ganon right up to the point where Zelda finally told him to strike the final blow. At last! I am about to defeat Ganon once and for all! Just as I was about to attack him, my 3DS was snatched from hands swiftly. I looked up slightly dazed to find Rin standing in front of me with the 3DS held between her index finger and thumb of her left hand.

"Meiko said you need to come off it now" She stated with a smirk.

"Rin, I'm close to defeating Ganon! Give it me back! Let me strike the final blow!"

Rin stuck out her tongue and dashed off towards the kitchen. I quickly leapt up out the chair and gave chase to her. I chased her through the kitchen, the dining room and then back into the living room again. We were literally running around in circles for who knows how long! It eventually reached the point where I was so dizzy, I fell face first onto the carpet in the living room. My arms were outstretched in front of me. My body was aching really badly and my mind was spinning so much that it was making me feel sick. I closed my eyes until eventually the spinning in my head stopped completely. As I was about to get up, I felt my back gain a little bit of weight which stopped me. My suspicions suspected a certain someone had decided to sit on my back and I knew who that "certain someone" was… I slowly glanced up and turned my head to find Rin sitting on my back. She was giving me a very cheeky smile.

"I'm surprised you actually put some effort into chasing me, Len!" she stated sarcastically. "This game must really mean a lot to you!"

"Rin please give me the 3DS back!" I moaned. "I'm so close to defeating the final boss! I'm literally close to finishing!"

Rin sighed.

"All right, I'll let you have it back"

Rin tossed my 3DS so that it landed just within arm's length of me. I noticed the lid had been closed. Oh well! At least my progress hasn't been disrupted! I reached out weakly with my left hand and managed to grab hold of it. At last! I can finally defeat Ganon once and for all! I flipped open the lid only to get a horrid surprise. Both screens on the 3DS were black. The only thing I could see was my own disheartened expression and my widened blue eyes staring back at me. I turned to face Rin with my eyes still widened.

"What did you do to my game?" I questioned calmly; however inside of me I wasn't calm at all. In fact I was ready to kill Rin with my bare hands, if that was possible for me…

Rin smirked evilly.

"I just switched it off. I'm sure you saved it before you went into the battle anyway so I turned it off. I just basically did what Meiko asked you to do!"

I carefully put the 3DS back on the carpet and gently pushed it to one side. I dragged myself forward by scraping my hands across the carpet. This caused Rin to fall right off my back and land flat on her back on the carpet. I could feel the anger inside of me starting to build up. I quickly got back up onto my feet and leapt on Rin while screeching angrily. The two of us began to attack each other violently. During the scramble I felt a foot smack into my side. I punched Rin rigorously in the nose. She replied with a nasty punch to the side of my face. My leg lashed out and kicked her in the back. Then suddenly I felt a strong punch hit me right in the stomach. I was soon sent flying backwards and I smacked my head off something hard. I looked behind me to find that it was the arm chair that had stopped me. My vision began to go blurry and my head started to spin. I could hear Rin's voice; although it sounded quite far away.

"Len stop playing around! Are you giving up?"

Her voice was echoing. All I could see of Rin was a blurry mixture of white and yellow. I fell flat onto my side and my vision turned black just as Rin came dashing up to me…

* * *

…

"_Link…"_

Why does that voice sound so familiar?

"_Link, wake up! This is isn't the time to be lying down!"_

I swear I'm hearing things… That voice sounds so familiar, except the fact that it's slightly high pitched…

"_Link, get up now before I kick your backside into gear!"_

Ok? Maybe I should try and open my eyes now… Eventually I managed to blink my eyes open; however I spotted a small green light flying around in front of my face. I leapt back in fright and fell flat on my back. Ouch! Have I fallen on something hard and metallic? I carefully sat up and glanced behind me to find I had fallen on grass. There was a load of grass everywhere. In fact the whole ground was covered in grass. Well no sign of anything hard and metallic here! Wait a minute… I've been lying on grass? Wasn't I fighting with Rin in the living room a while ago? I bet she's dumped me in the garden and locked the door so I can't get back in; although if that is the case then why is it daylight? Don't tell me I've been unconscious the whole night! I glanced around to find loads of trees that appeared to be quite tall. There were some young trees and some very old ones. A small canopy of branches and leaves were gathered together above me. The shadows of the branches and leaves were reflected onto the ground from the sun's rays shining through the canopy. All I could see gathered around me were loads of trees and grass. Well I guess it's safe to say this is definitely not the garden… Just as I was about to get up, I glanced down and noticed I was wearing something green. I carefully stood up and glanced down at myself confused. I was wearing brown boots and a green tunic. Why does this outfit seem familiar? I could hear the sound of running water behind me. I swirled around to find a large river gracefully flowing in front of me. I slowly walked towards it and stared down at my reflection on the water's surface. I was wearing a green tunic and a long green Phrygian cap. A sword handle was sticking up slightly from behind my shoulder. My blonde hair and blue eyes were still the same. Hang on… Green cap, green tunic, brown boots, sword, forest… I look like Link from the Legend of Zelda! Why am I dressed like Link? And where the hell am I?

"Link, are you ignoring me again?"

I jumped in fright and swirled around only to find the green thing flapping about right in front of my eyes. Now that it was up close I could see what it was. It looked like a small fairy with teal hair put up in two pigtails. Wait, teal hair and two pigtails! Isn't that…

"Miku, is that you?" I asked the small green fairy like creature.

"No! I'm not Miku you idiot! My name's Navi! Don't tell me you got amnesia while you were sleeping!"

Navi…? Isn't that the fairy that travelled around with Link in Ocarina of Time? Oh I know where I am now! I must be dreaming this. I might still be unconscious from when I hit my head off the arm chair. I'm Link and Miku is Navi the fairy. Now I get it!

"Link, stop daydreaming! We don't have time for this!"

The Miku fairy began clicking her tiny fingers in front of my face. I blinked quickly.

"Why don't we have time?" I questioned, confused.

The Miku fairy slapped her tiny palm to her tiny forehead.

"We've got to rescue Zelda that's why! Ganondorf has kidnapped her and locked her in the castle at the other end of Hyrule Town! He's waiting for you to challenge him! We need to go now!"

The Miku fairy began tugging as hard as she could at my green tunic. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was struggling to move me. This just seemed to annoy her even more and out of fury the Miku fairy kicked my left eye.

"Ouch!" I cried, stumbling back a bit.

"Well "Hero of Time", are you going to save the princess or not?" She questioned, impatiently.

Now I know how Link feels when Navi keeps bugging him… I sighed, annoyed.

"All right I get it! Let's go then!"

With the Miku fairy leading the way, I dashed through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Trial

This chapter really annoyed me due to the fact I couldn't decide which Vocaloid should be Queen Gohma! Well I did decided in the end. lol. Anyway here is Chapter 2. I should have Chapter 3 up soon once I decide the next enemy and Vocaloid/Vocaloids to be involved. So enjoy! :-)

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Trial

"Hurry up slowpoke! We don't have all day!"

Goodness sake, that fairy is really fast and annoying! The whole time she was ahead of me I couldn't keep up with her! She also kept nagging me because I'm apparently too slow! I really feel like swatting that Miku fairy with a fly swat! Sadly I don't have one… It would be cool if Link could do that to Navi every time she shouted for him! That would be really funny! Well in my opinion it would be…

When I eventually caught up with her she was waiting for me outside the entrance to Hyrule Town. I halted in front of the broken drawbridge and leaned forward. I rested my hands on my knees and began panting.

"It's hard to run with a sword and shield on your back you know!" I retaliated, gasping for breath.

"We don't have time for this! We need to rescue Zelda!"

I watched as the small Miku fairy shot off in a blur into Hyrule Town. I carefully made my way across the broken drawbridge and dashed after her. Now that I was up close instead of looking at the town from behind a small screen, it did look really creepy. Dark grey clouds covered and circled around in the sky above Hyrule town. The remains of houses, stalls and shops were scattered all over the place. The buildings had either been boarded up or smashed to pieces and destroyed completely. Even the fountain was smashed up pretty bad. That was when I heard a familiar groaning noise coming from behind me. It sent a nasty chill up my spine and I could feel my whole body start to tremble. I gulped loudly. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and slowly turned around. I slowly opened my eyes. My heart skipped inside my chest when I eventually saw what the creature was… A re-dead was slowly making its way towards me! It was walking like a zombie but much slower. I could feel my legs turning into jelly as I just stood there with widened eyes. I went to scream but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Use your sword, you idiot!" I heard the Miku fairy scream from behind me.

Oh yeah! I forgot I had a sword! Using my left hand I reached behind my shoulder and grabbed hold of my sword handle. I yanked it from the scabbard and began to dash towards the re-dead while sounding a battle cry, raising the sword aloft. Again and again I swiped at the re-dead with my blade swiftly until it eventually fell to its knees at my feet. I was surprised I had defeated it, considering the way I attacked it was due to panic. I realised that when playing the game originally I was never scared of it; although that was when I was behind the safety of my DS screen. Now that I was actually fighting these creatures face to face, it felt quite terrifying. However I wasn't going to back down. I suspected that since one of my friends was acting as Navi the fairy many of the others would too be acting as one of the main characters or bosses, including Ganondorf and Zelda. The person who I was meant to save was one of my friends. I wasn't going to allow anything to get in my way to save them.

"Link, stop daydreaming and hurry to the castle!" The Miku fairy cried, annoyed.

I shook my head rapidly from side to side and took a deep breath.

"I'm coming!" I called back to her.

I continued to dash through the market (while dodging any re-dead that came near me) until eventually I was outside Ganondorf's castle. I noticed that a bridge had been built from the side I was on up to the entrance. That's odd… The sages were the ones that made the bridge for Link to cross, didn't they? And yet there is already a bridge there? With this in mind, I dashed across the bridge with the Miku fairy following behind me loyally. With my sword and shield at the ready I dashed through the castle entrance. The room looked weirdly familiar; although it was different to the castle entrance that I had seen the last time I entered. The room had rocky walls, a rocky floor and a rocky ceiling with four large pillars spaced out evenly near the centre. Everywhere was covered in cob webs. Why does this room seem so familiar? Suddenly a loud evil laugh echoed around the room.

"Welcome Link!" The voice greeted. "I see you finally decided to come and save little Zelda from my clutches!"

That voice… It sounds like… Gakupo! Gakupo is Ganondorf! Well I wasn't expecting him to be the villain but oh well!

"Hand her over Ganondorf!" I cried. "You might as well give up already! I'm not going to let you get away with taking over Hyrule!"

Gakupo chuckled evilly.

"I see the Triforce of Courage is beginning to have a big effect on you… Well if you want to save Zelda you will have to pass the three trials that I've set out for you. These trials will consist of you taking on previous enemies that you have battled throughout your childhood and adulthood. Two of them will be old enemies and the final one will be against me. If you pass all three trials then you will see Zelda again. So you might want to prepare for the first enemy that you are about to face…"

Gakupo's evil laugh echoed around the room once more. My anger began to build up inside of me. I wasn't going to allow Gakupo to win. This time I was going to defeat Ganondorf once and for all even if it was one of my friends pretending to be him.

"What's that rustling noise?" The Miku fairy questioned.

I began to scan around the room intently until I spotted something pink and red on the ceiling. When I glanced up I got a nasty shock. The enemy that I had to face was Queen Gohma; however what shocked me even more was the Vocaloid that had replaced Queen Gohma… It was Luka! She had two dark red bug legs sticking out from her sides. On her forehead I could see a massive bug eye coloured yellow. Her eyes (including her bug eye) soon met with my now terrified and widened eyes as we stared each other down. She hissed at me ferociously and leapt down from the ceiling. Luka landed on her two bug legs and stared at me evilly. She stayed stood on those legs while her normal legs dangled in the air. Ha! This enemy was no challenge for me at all! I knew how to defeat Queen Gohma easily; although I can't seem to find the weapon I need. That was when something smacked me on the head from behind. I swirled around to find the Miku fairy holding the slingshot in between her tiny palms.

"Did you forget that your slingshot was in your small bag on your belt Link?" She questioned sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed nervously.

"I must have done!"

"Link, look out!"

I swirled around to find Luka lunging towards me. I quickly leapt out the way and landed face first on the floor, dropping my sword in the process. I quickly got to my feet just as Luka swirled around. She let out an angry growl. When you make a creature angry, that is never a good sign…

"Link, heads up!" The Miku fairy called.

I watched as she tossed the slingshot in the air. I dashed forward and reached out for it with my right hand. I managed to grab it by the handle and swirled around just in time to see Luka lunging forward at me again. Out of instinct, I raised both my arms in front of me to protect myself and closed my eyes. That was when I heard a loud clang in between me and Luka. I opened my eyes to find that Luka had clashed with my shield hooked on my right arm. Whoops! I forgot that was there! I could have used that to block the attack instead. Oh well! Using the shield I shoved Luka backwards. She hit a nearby pillar and seemed to be quite dazed; however she quickly recovered. Just as she lunged at me again I used the slingshot and managed to hit her in her bug eye. She let out a cry of agony and fell to the floor. I quickly picked up my sword and began slashing her bug eye again and again. When she did recover, Luka used her two human arms to knock me flying backwards. My back hit the wall with a nasty thud and I dropped to the floor on my stomach. She came lunging at me again but I aimed the slingshot at her bug eye and managed to knock her to the floor. She cried in agony again as I continued to slash her eye swiftly. Eventually the cry turned into a screech of agony. I slowly backed away as Luka finally dropped to the floor and disappeared. A sense of relief washed over me as I let out a huge sigh. A sudden thud almost made me jump with fright. I swirled around in the direction the noise had come from. A door had opened up at the other end of the room. That must be leading me to my second trial. Suddenly I heard Gakupo's evil laugh echo around the room.

"Very good Link… It seems that you have managed to defeat Queen Gohma… However you still have two more trials to go before you can save your precious Zelda! Proceed to the next room for the second trial and face your second enemy"

The Miku fairy hovered silently above my left shoulder as I stood there staring at the entrance to the next room.

"Are you ready Link?" She asked.

I nodded stiffly in reply. The two of us slowly continued into the next room. As I entered the only thing that was on my mind was which one of my friends had replaced Zelda; however I didn't really care who it was. All I wanted to do was to defeat Ganondorf, save the princess and Hyrule for good and I wasn't going to leave here until I did!


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Trial

It has taken me quite a while to finish this one, considering I had a lot of other ideas in my head for other fanfictions; however I won't be starting them until I complete this one. This chapter might be something that you won't expect to happen and in a way it is quite sad. I'll try and finish the final chapter when I can. In the meantime, enjoy this one! :-)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Second Trial

Miku and I slowly entered the room, trying to be as cautious as possible. I sensed that with the second trial Gakupo would be much more sneaky and perhaps try to catch us off guard. The second room I had entered was quite misty which made the atmosphere in there quite creepy. From the entrance to the other side of the room there was water everywhere. In the middle of the room I could just make out a dead tree planted on a small island. Why does this room seem so familiar? As I slowly walked towards the island, I was going over places where I could have encountered this room.

(Let's see… I'm sure this room was in one of the temples…)

I glanced around at the water beneath my feet. It seemed shallow.

(The only temple that comes to mind is the water temple…)

"Link, look over there! I thought I saw something move!" The Miku fairy cried, pointing towards the dead tree.

I stared for a good long while at that tree to make sure I didn't miss anything. I didn't want it to turn out like in those films when the main character looks, turns their back to where they looked, says to their friend they didn't see anything and then suddenly they get attacked from behind. That thought sent a nasty chill down my spine; however I made sure not to lose focus on staring at the tree. Nothing happened.

"I think you're seeing things Navi. There's nothing there"

"Go up to the tree and check it thoroughly to be sure!" Navi ordered. "I'm sure I saw something!"

Who the hell does she think she is?

"You can't order me around!" I snapped back. "If you're sure you saw something then why don't you go and check!"

What I just said seemed to annoy Miku. Her colour went from green to red (That seemed to remind me of a traffic light! Ha! ). She flew right up to my face and eyed me with narrowed eyes. She gave me an icy cold stare. Miku's stare was enough to convince me!

"On second thought, I think I'll just go and check!" I quickly stated.

Holding tightly onto my sword handle, I cautiously made my way towards the tree. I slowly walked around the tree to check for anything suspicious. Nothing out of the ordinary was there. Using my sword I prodded different parts of the tree. Still nothing out of the ordinary was there. That was when I spotted a small hollow hole in the middle of the tree. I aimed my sword tip carefully at the hole and thrust it forward; however for some reason my sword bounced off when it was a few inches away from the hole. This seems odd… Again I tried to thrust my sword into the hole but I still got the same response. I tried using my fist and still it bounced off. It was almost like the hole had a small barrier around it. Funnily enough the barrier felt a bit like rubber. I decided to try once more with my sword. When I thrust it forward this time a loud clang was heard. I backed away from the hole slightly dazed.

(What the heck is this?)

A loud evil laugh echoed from inside of the tree; however the laugh was one I did not recognise. It certainly didn't sound like Gakupo's laugh! It sounded more like a fourteen year old boy's laughter.

"Haven't you worked it out yet, Link?" A voice questioned. "I'm surprised you haven't, considering before our first battle you worked it out straight away!"

That voice… It sounds familiar but slightly metallic. It almost sounds like… Me… Of course! The enemy I have to fight next is Dark Link from the water temple; although instead of it being "Dark Link" it's actually "Dark Len". Ha! Dark Len actually sounds kind of cool! Whoa! Shouldn't be thinking about that right now!

"Well Link, looks like you haven't changed much since I last saw you!" Dark Len stated. "You're still the same scrawny wimp that walked in here the first time!"

My anger inside of me began to grow. It angered me even more because Dark Len could actually talk! This is so going to put me off… I can just see it coming. Suddenly a body began to emerge from the hollow tree. I stood in a fighting stance and prepared myself for any attack he might conjure up. The person that landed in front of the tree mirrored me; however the whole of his body was a silver metal type of colour. Dark Len snickered.

"Let's see if you can get lucky the second time!"

That's it! I seriously cannot take any more of his talking! Time to shut him up! Sounding a battle cry, I charged forward and swung my sword back to prepare to attack. He too charged forward and copied the same action I did, except his sword was in his left hand. Our swords clashed vigorously. Both of us were trying to push as much force as we could on our blades to overpower the other. Dark Len simply smiled at me surreptitiously. Without warning I felt something kick me really roughly against my legs from behind. I fell and landed flat on my back in the water. My sword went flying and landed a good distance away from me. Drat! I should have seen that coming! Somehow I knew Dark Len would cheat and try and put me off guard; although I expected it to be him talking. Dark Len began to laugh maniacally and raised the sword above my chest. I quickly rolled to the side out of the way just as his sword was thrust downwards. I leapt to my feet and darted for my sword. I grabbed hold of the handle tightly and swirled around just in time. Dark Len came charging at me again while sounding a battle cry. Our swords clashed rigorously once again before Dark Len flipped backwards and landed a good distance away from me. Why is it so hard to defeat him? Dark Len chuckled evilly.

"Give it up, Link!" He laughed coldly. "You'll never defeat me again! I know every single move you've got since I am you! You will never defeat yourself!"

Of course! How could I be so stupid? Dark Len is a dark version of me! I just need to defeat him the way I defeated Dark Link before. By using Din's Fire! I smiled at him smugly.

"Are you so sure about that?" I asked.

Dark Len laughed again.

"Oh I see! You're not going to give up then. Well I guess I'll have no choice but to kill you!"

Dark Len charged forward once more. I put both my hands to my right side, lifted them both up and then sent my right hand towards the ground.

"I summon Din's Fire!" I screamed.

My right hand hit the ground rigorously. A small circle of fire emerged from the area that my hand had hit. It began to grow until the circle had widened into a really large one. A hemisphere barrier of fire was created around me just as Dark Len reached me. I watched in amusement as he was sent flying backwards into the air. He landed by the tree on the small island. Quickly I dashed towards him while holding my sword aloft. I stood over him and thrust the sword down into his chest. He cried out in agony. A silver coloured substance began to bleed from his chest. I slowly stepped back and sighed with relief. The second trial was finally over. Miku began to fly small swift circles around me.

"You did it Link!" She cried happily. "Now all we have to do is fight Ganondorf and you can finally save Zelda and Hyrule!"

I smiled happily at her. I heard Dark Len begin to laugh evilly. Miku and I both turned our attention towards him as he slowly sat up. More of the silver coloured substance began to gush from the wound in his chest. To be honest it was quite a sickly sight…

"As a hero you are supposed to consider the feelings of others, aren't you Link? And yet once again you never bothered to even consider my feelings of battling to the death…"

I stared at Dark Len confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Dark Len gave me a small smirk.

"I was created by Ganondorf for the sole purpose of defeating the "Hero of Time". He merely used me as a pawn and has kept me locked up in this room to await your arrival so that I may kill you. Do you think I actually agree with what he has forced me to do, Link? I never wanted to fight or kill anyone. I never wanted to be locked up in a room all my life. All I really wanted was to live a free life and at least get to see the outside world. And yet that can never happen now"

I don't believe this… He never wanted to kill me… Oh god what have I done?

"I'm sorry…" I stated guiltily. "If only I had known I would have-"

"Spare me your pity Link! Don't bother spouting that rubbish out now because you feel sorry for me! What's done is done. Nothing can be changed. To feel sorry for an enemy that you have just killed is an insult. And besides, you wouldn't have been able to pass through here without killing me anyway…"

Dark Len began to chuckle evilly once more before he slowly fell onto his back. I quickly dashed to his side, knelt down beside him and lifted his head slowly onto my knee. I could see he was struggling to breathe. He glared evilly into my sorrowful eyes and smiled.

"Don't feel so bad about what you've done. At least I can finally leave this place. Even though it wasn't the way I wanted to leave I am finally free. My soul is finally free…"

Dark Len let out one last loud evil laugh before he began spluttering out more of the silver coloured substance from his mouth. I watched as he began to choke violently and his eyes slowly began to close. Dark Len lay lifeless in front of me. He was finally gone… I carefully rested his head on the ground and slowly stood up with my head hung towards the floor. Miku sat on my left shoulder and gently patted it with her tiny hand in an attempt to comfort me.

"Don't worry about what happened, Link" She assured. "It's not your fault that you didn't know what his true intentions were. At least you have finally freed him from being trapped in this creepy place any longer"

Suddenly the room began to change. The water on the ground slowly dissolved. The island and the dead tree began to disappear also. All that was left was a dark and dull looking room. The door on the opposite side of the room slowly opened. A loud evil laugh cackled around the room. I knew this time that this laugh was definitely Gakupo.

"Well, well, well, it appears that you have completed the second trial, Link. You are one step closer to finally saving Zelda; however you still have me to face. Please go to the entrance into the next room. Well that's if you still want to save Zelda…"

My hands balled into fists at that last sentence. How dare he say such things!

"Of course I still want to save Zelda!" I screamed angrily at the ceiling. "Just because I had to kill someone who didn't want to fight doesn't mean I'm just going to give up and go home!"

Gakupo's evil laugh echoed around the room once more. Miku shot off towards the exit. She swirled around swiftly to face me.

"Come on slowpoke!" She called, as she continued into the next room.

Slowly I began to walk towards the exit. Once I reached the open doorway I slowly turned around to face Dark Len's corpse once more.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered. "If I could bring your soul back now I would…"

I carefully continued into the next room.


	4. Chapter 4: This is where it ends

Well here it is! The final chapter of this story! I will be doing some more fanfictions and posting them soon so until then I hope you enjoy this last chapter for this one! :-)

* * *

Chapter 4: This is where it ends…

As soon as I was fully in the room the doorway behind me disappeared. Looks like there is no way for me to get out of it now anyway! With Miku floating silently by my side, I continued to walk cautiously into the room. After scanning my surroundings I began to suspect that this wasn't even a room. All around me I could see pieces of rubble scattered like marbles. I was standing on rocky terrain with a fire barrier surrounding me in a circle like shape. I could feel a harsh wind whip the side of my face. I was definitely not in a room anymore. I was outside and I could tell that the area seemed familiar. I stood in the middle of the rocky terrain and gripped tightly onto my sword while scanning my eyes around for Gakupo. The remains seemed to be from Ganon's Castle. If that is the case then my next enemy must be… Suddenly a loud evil laugh echoed from a large piece of rubble.

"Well Link, this is it. This is where everything ends. The final battle that shall commence between the "Hero of Time" and The "King of Evil" shall determine what fate Hyrule will have in the future and also whether Princess Zelda lives. You have fought valiantly up to this point, Link; however there is still one last obstacle blocking your path… Prepare to battle the mighty Ganon!"

The large piece of rubble that Gakupo's voice had come from suddenly dispersed into tiny pieces and scattered everywhere. A large cloud of dust shadowed the real image of the vicious monster that stood behind it. Once the dust cloud cleared I could finally see Gakupo's "Ganon" transformation clearly. Damn it! This is the one boss I haven't defeated yet because of Rin turning my game off! Ganon let out a loud roar. This caused my sword to fly swiftly out of my hand and over the fire barrier. Oh yeah… I forgot that was supposed to happen… Damn it! Wait! I still have the hammer! I need to use that! I quickly pulled the hammer from inside the small bag on my belt and charged forward. I leapt out of the way just as Ganon tried to wipe me out with his blade. I smacked his tail vigorously with the hammer. He screeched out in agony and swirled around to try to hit me again. I did a forward roll to dodge it and again smacked his tail hard with the hammer. Another loud screech of agony was heard. I continued to do that for a while until I hid behind a piece of rubble to rest. It looks like I've weakened him quite well.

"Link help!" A familiar voice called from above.

That voice… It sounds like… Rin! I glanced upwards to find Rin trapped inside the purple crystal that Ganondorf used to kidnap Zelda from the Temple of Time! I don't believe this… Rin is Zelda! Oh god… I don't see why I should save her after what she did! I mean she shut my game off when I was trying to defeat Ganon! It's her fault! Rin barely cares about me! She always beats me up and sits on me and does other stuff to torture me!

"Link, look out!" Miku called.

I saw Ganondorf charging forwards towards me. I was struck with shock. My body wouldn't move. I was frozen like a statue and felt almost helpless. He swung his blade and sent me flying through the air along with the piece of rubble I was behind before I had any time to try to react. My hammer flew from my hand as I crashed into a piece of rubble. I heard Rin shriek in shock as I lay there flat on my face. I heard Ganon let out a loud growl of anger. Miku began grabbing tuffs of my hair and tugging it in an attempt to make me get up.

"Come on Link! Please get up! Don't let Ganon get to you! Zelda is relying on you!"

Ha! Rin never relies on me for anything! She doesn't care about me at all! Why should I help her? Rin is only relying on me because she's got Zelda's personality. In reality she never cares! That was when I heard small cries coming from above. I glanced up weakly to see Rin crying her eyes out next to my bed in our room. Whoa! She's in our room! And I am too! I could see myself lying on my bed unconscious. Oh yeah, I forgot… This is all just a dream but, why is Rin crying?

"Len, I'm so sorry for what I did!" I heard her apologise between her sobs. "I was just trying to stop you from getting into trouble with Meiko! I didn't want to make you angry! I never realised how much that game meant to you! Please Len! Please wake up! Please!"

Rin… Tears began to fill my eyes and trickle down my face slowly. She didn't do it to annoy me. She just didn't want me to get into trouble. I misjudged her actions… Rin, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I glanced up towards Zelda Rin and saw her crying too. Rin really does need me… The only way I can wake up is if I can defeat Ganon and that is exactly what I am going to do! I slowly got up onto my feet again and brushed off any dust from my tunic. Miku began to fly around me in circles happily. Ganon stared at me with narrowed eyes and began to charge towards me. I dashed towards the hammer and grabbed hold of it tightly. I swirled around just as Ganon swung his blade back. I leapt out of the way and smacked his tail. His cry of agony echoed around the area. Again and again I endlessly continued to try to dodge Ganon's attacks and smack his tail. Eventually Ganon fell to the ground and let out a weak growl of anger. The fire barrier lowered itself and I quickly scanned around for my sword. I quickly dashed towards it and managed to grab the handle just as a loud roar broke out. I swirled around to find Ganon slowly getting to his feet. Damn it! I thought I'd finished him off! Oh no… Ganon was charging towards me with his blade swung behind him. I'm finished… Suddenly Miku flew in front his face and began flapping like crazy. What the heck is she thinking? Ganon seemed to be distracted by the green light in front of his face and managed to skid to a halt. He began trying to swat Miku with his blade.

"Now Link! Strike the final blow before Ganon swats me!" Miku screamed.

Fortunately for me, I found this little scene quite amusing. I would happily let Miku get swatted by Ganon out of revenge for how many times she annoyed me; however I needed to defeat Ganon to leave here once and for all. I must complete this game! Swinging my sword back swiftly I dashed forward just as Ganon swirled around so that his back was facing me. Perfect! I swung my blade forward and prepared to thrust it forward. I let out a loud battle cry and thrust the sword through his back. Ganon let out a cry of agony and collapsed onto his knees. I yanked the sword from his back and watched as he began spewing up blood from his mouth. Ew… The sight was quite disgusting and it made me feel a little bit giddy. I walked around slowly so that I could see Ganon's face. He glanced up at me weakly.

"How did this happen? Why was I, the great and powerful King of Evil, defeated by such a scrawny and pure hearted child? This cannot be happening! I had the Triforce of Power! I had the power of the three gods! Why was I defeated?"

"The Triforce of Power alone cannot make you invincible and powerful than anyone else Ganondorf" I explained. "The Triforce of Power only offered you one power of the gods. All three of them together can grant you those things; however because Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom and I have the Triforce of Courage, you still have the same power as you originally did"

A small light began to surround Ganon. He let out a roar of anger and stared at me coldly.

"I swear when I return Link you shall be the first person I kill! I will return and when I do Hyrule will be mine!"

An evil laugh was the last thing Ganon did before the light grew stronger and eventually covered him from view. I shielded my eyes from the light with my left arm as it became brighter and brighter. Eventually the light began to dim. I removed my arm from in front of my face to find that Ganon had disappeared. A large smile broke out on my face. I had finally done it! I had finally defeated Ganon! Miku began flying around me swiftly with happiness. I watched as the purple crystal that contained Rin slowly floated down to the ground. It disappeared just as Rin stepped onto the ground. She gave me a warm smile.

"I knew you would come, Link. Thanks to you Hyrule is now at peace once again. I am sorry for all the trouble that I have caused you. If only I had known at the time that you were too young to be the Hero of Time none of this would have happened. To make up for this I will send you back to your childhood so that you live it fully. To do this I need you to give me the Ocarina of Time"

I carefully searched through my small bag until I eventually found the Ocarina. It felt kind of weird to hold it in my hand. I gave it to Rin gently. I watched as she began to play the song "Zelda's lullaby". A small light gathered around me and began to slowly lift me up into the air. The light started to get brighter and brighter around me. I stared towards Rin and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry Rin" I muttered. "I'm coming home now"

The light around me became brighter and brighter until there was a huge flash. I could feel my eyes slowly closing as everything around me became black…

* * *

…

_"Len, please wake up…"_

Is Rin still crying?

_"I'm sorry Len! I'm so sorry!"_

It's ok Rin! You were just trying to help me!

_"Len…"_

I slowly opened my eyes to find I was staring up at the ceiling. Wait, I'm staring at the ceiling! That could only mean… I gently turned my head so that I could see Rin. She had her head in her arms and was sobbing. I slowly sat up and felt the back of my head. God, I've got one nasty bump there! How hard did that arm chair hit me? I shouldn't really be thinking about that right now… I stared towards the window and saw that it was still dark. I must not have been unconscious for very long…

"Len, I'm sorry!"

I gently placed my hand on her head and patted it gently.

"There is nothing for you to apologise for" I replied, quietly. "I should have listened to you in the first place"

Rin slowly lifted her head up and glanced into my eyes with her teary ones. I smiled at her happily. A smile slowly began to creep across her face.

"LEN, YOU'RE AWAKE!" She cried happily.

She leapt on me and hugged me around my neck tightly. I couldn't help but laugh and hug her back.

"How did I end up in here?" I asked.

"During our fight you hit your head off the arm chair and fell unconscious. I rushed to get Meiko and Kaito. Kaito brought you up here and I've been keeping an eye on you ever since then. I am sorry for taking your game off you Len! I never realised how much it meant to you!"

I watched as Rin slowly climbed off my bed and began feeling under it. After a few moments she pulled out my 3DS and held it out to me.

"I won't tell Meiko if you still want to try to defeat the last boss on the game"

I used my left hand and pushed the 3DS gently towards her.

"It's fine Rin. I already defeated Ganon anyway so there is no need for me to try again. I'd better go and let Kaito and Meiko know I'm awake"

I slowly got up and walked out the bedroom. Just as I reached the stairs I heard Rin shout to me.

"What do you mean by that?"

I chuckled to myself and continued down the stairs while I could still hear her shouting me.

"Len, are you there? Don't ignore me Len! Len get back here! Len Kagamine!"


End file.
